Telling Ted
by SunflowerNDraco
Summary: Andromeda tells Ted she's pregnant


Andromeda Tonks stood in front of the full length mirror that resided in her and Ted's bedroom. She was standing sideways, examining her stomach, which was still flat. All she seemed to see though was a tiny bump beginning to form.

She had hardly believed the Healer when she informed Andromeda that she was indeed pregnant, despite being told she would never have children, curtisey of the many Cruciatus curses her sister, Bellatrix, had put her through. It had been two weeks since she found out and she had been unable to tell Ted. He had been in Romania (or was it Russia? It started with an R at any rate) for the two weeks, but he was to return home tonight.

As if reading her mind, Ted Tonks walked through the front door, exclaiming that he was home and asked where she was hiding. Andromeda let the flowly shirt she had on fall back to its origanl state. She tossed her long dark hair back before walking out of the room and into the kitchen where she found Ted. Andromeda walked up behind her husband, who was standing in front of the stove, busying himself with a pot of tea, and slipped her arms around him. She took a moment to inhale his scent and enjoy feeling him in her arms again before mumbling a hello to him.

Ted turned in her arms and smiled downed at her, "hello to you too, darling." He gave her a quick peck on her lips before returning his attention back to the pot of tea on the stove.

"How was Russia?" Andromeda asked as she set out two cups from the cabnit onto the kitchen table.

Ted chuckled, "I went to Romania, love. Russia was two months ago."

"Oh," Andromeda said quietly, as a small blush tinged her pale cheeks at her mix-up. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you being gone for weeks at a time."

Ted chuckled at her again before setting next to her, kissing the top of her head as he did so. "I know you don't like my hours, or me being gone so much, but I do enjoy it. Plus, it's fairly decent money."

Andromeda sighed, "I know. It's just stressfull not having you around. You know how much I worry."

"I know you do, love," Ted said, taking a sip of tea. "How are your classes going?"

"They're going good, I suppose," Andromeda replied. "I can't believe it's going to take me another three years before I can take the exams. It's a good thing I took that desk job at the Ministry. It'll give something to do in between my classes."

"Speaking of," Ted said, "did you ever go to see a Healer about that cold you had before I left?"

Andromeda gulped the rest of her tea before answering her husband, "I did."

"What did they say? I assume you're better now; you don't look as sick as you did anymore."

Andromeda cleared her throat, "well, dear, it seems this sickness won't be going away for about another 32 weeks or so."

"Thirty-two weeks? Why thirty-two weeks, Andie? What did they say was wrong?"

"I-I…I'm pregnant, Ted."

Andromeda's words hung in the air as Ted processed what she just told him. She hoped he wouldn't get upset; after all, they didn't think they would have a baby.

"Y-you're pregnant? As in, we're going to be able to be parents after all? We're going to actually be a Mum and Dad?"

Andromeda gave him a small smile, "we're going to be parents after all."

Ted placed a hand on her stomach, "wow; a baby. We're going to have a baby."

"Are you happy Ted?" Andromeda's worst fear was that he would leave and leave her with nothing. Ted knew this and so in lue of an answer, he gave her a fierce kiss. When they broke apart, she said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course I'm happy, Andie! This is the greatest news I've ever gotten!"

Andromeda smiled at him, "I'm happy too, love." She placed her hand on top of her husband's. "This little one was just meant to be here."

"We may not be able to have the dozen half-blood children you told you're mother we'd have, but we'll have one wonderful son or daughter; despite Bellatrix's best efforts. This baby is a living symbol of our love for one another. And I love you very much, Andromeda Tonks."

"And I love you very much, Ted Tonks."


End file.
